


Secret Door

by The_Golden_Dice



Series: Discovering Intimacy [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Discovering Intimacy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Nerves, New Relationship, Nipple Play, Post-Curse, Romantic Fluff, Secret Door, adelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Dice/pseuds/The_Golden_Dice
Summary: The only thing that now stands between Belle and Adam is a hidden door connecting their bedrooms in the west wing. Feelings of propriety and caution stop the intimacy in it’s tracks and lead to an unusual marriage proposal.





	1. Chapter 1

Belle sat in front of the dressing table and looked at herself in the large, oval mirror. She was trying to get ready for bed, but couldn’t stop thinking about the events of the day. Behind her, reflected in the mirror, was the most extravagant room she’d seen so far in the castle. She had thought her beautiful, circular bedroom in the east tower was large, however, this room dwarfed that one. While that bedroom had been mostly decorated in hues of gold and pale blue, this one was full of rich wood and plush cream fabrics. The signature gold decoration that she had observed throughout the castle was still here and there, in the intricately made curtains for example, however she found the presence of dark, solid wood very comforting. It reminded her of the homes she had grown up in with her father. 

She was happy too, in the knowledge that all around her were other members of her new family. The Potts’ had a suite down a long hallway to the left of her own rooms. Her father’s quarters were also relatively close by. She knew of course that in days past the household staff would never have been invited to stay in the west wing, but things had changed for the better. 

She glanced towards a woodland scene inside an ornate gold frame to the right of her new bed and immediately looked away again. There was nothing particularly interesting about the painting, even though it was lovely to look at. Despite that it stood out to her, because there was a secret hidden door behind it. Why the door was kept concealed, she didn’t know. She had a suspicion, but thought it may have been indelicate to ask Adam. This bedroom had once belonged to his mother, and the adjoining room had belonged to his father. Perhaps, during their marriage, the door was uncovered. Belle could think of at least one reason why the door was kept in place but covered over after Adam’s mother had died. It had been no real secret that Adam’s father had liked to entertain various ladies, some of whom were already married. Easy access from one room to the other would have been seen as the height of impropriety. Perhaps it was Cogsworth’s idea to keep it covered. 

Despite the knowledge that this bedroom may have played host to ladies other than Adam’s mother, Belle knew she was going to enjoy staying there. It had a wonderful fireplace and excellent views over the gardens. As with the rest of the castle, the past was gone now and the negative things that happened in these rooms could be forgotten. Belle’s thoughts drifted back to the hidden door as she brushed her hair and looked around. There had been a moment today when she was alone with Adam and he had shown it to her. The colour had rushed to his cheeks, and he had hastily explained that he had no intention of sneaking through to see her in the night. She had assured him quickly that she knew he would never behave so inappropriately. The problem was, she wished he would. 

How exciting it would be to push aside the painting and see him standing there. She imagined what he would be wearing. Perhaps a robe, or even nothing at all? She caught herself blushing, but couldn’t deny that she enjoyed the thought of a midnight rendezvous, like something from a silly novel. Of course, Adam would never behave that way. He was too cautious and respectful of her virtue and reputation. 

Belle placed the hairbrush down with a sigh and removed her robe so she was left wearing a simple white chemise. She slept with her hair loose over her shoulders, feeling no need to force it into ringlets during the night. The fashions of the court would never appeal to her. Thankfully Adam also preferred to leave aside his old wigs and makeup these days. Climbing into bed she glanced at the woodland painting one last time before blowing out her bedside candle in frustration. 

She longed to make a move, to rush to Adam’s room and hold him close. They hadn’t kissed for several days, since he had suggested she move to this bedroom. In fact, they’d had very little time alone together due to the removal process for her and her father, as it had gone without saying that he would join them in the castle. Her father had broached the subject of an engagement with Belle while Adam had been busy elsewhere. Of course, Belle hoped that would be the next step for them, but they really needed to have a discussion about the future. Over the past few days she had found it difficult to think of Adam as anything other than the person she wished to marry and have children with. She just hoped he felt the same way about her. How different it was to consider children with someone, when the very mention of that subject by Gaston had brought her nothing but fear. 

Happy to put thoughts of Gaston aside, Belle closed her eyes and tried to focus on the future. Just as she began to drift off, Belle heard a soft knocking sound and turned over to see the painting shift to the side. There he was, smiling at her nervously.

“I couldn’t stay away” he said, voice shaking. Belle noticed that he wore a pale blue robe and nightshirt, and his hair was loose. “Please, come here”. She stretched out a hand to him and he rushed to her side.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam paced his room, reluctant to attempt sleep. He knew it wouldn’t come when he was as worked up as this. No matter what he felt, he was determined to keep it to himself. Belle was sure to be nervous, especially after his revelation today. He glanced towards the painting that concealed a hidden passageway to Belle’s new room. “No”, he told himself. 

He hoped she didn’t suspect him of offering her his mother’s old rooms so that he could visit her during the night in secret. She was aware of his past, the reasons he had been cursed. But surely she knew he wouldn’t prey on her. She had seemed sincere earlier in the day when she reassured him that she didn’t doubt his motives, still, Adam was not the self-assured person he had once been. The thought that she harboured any fear towards him was crushing. 

He stopped pacing and looked into the fire. This self-doubt was not new. As a beast he had severely lacked any confidence that someone could see him as anything other than a monster. She had instigated a change, of course, in coming back to him.

Thinking of her made the new lack of distance between them even more excruciating. He wanted to look into her eyes and hear her clear, happy voice. His eyes moved again to the painting. He took a step towards it, then another. Surely a goodnight kiss would be acceptable. It was only a few nights ago he had visited Belle’s old room, and she had been happy to see him then.

The twinge he felt at the memory of the kiss that night propelled him, and he moved his version of the woodland scene aside to step into the dark passageway behind it. In order to calm his nerves, he counted his steps. When he reached ten he could go no further. He reached out to open the door and realised he was shaking. This felt different to the night he had visited for a kiss. He felt as though anything could happen now. 

Pushing the painting at the end of the passageway aside, he entered Belle’s moonlit room and saw her turn towards him in bed. Her hair was slightly mussed up, as though she’d been tossing and turning in sleep. As soon as he stated that he’d been unable to stay away from her, she put out a hand to him. Relief coursed through him and he rushed to the bedside, kneeling as she sat up to meet him. Before he realised it, their hands were in each other’s hair and she was leaning over to kiss him deeply. 

As he moved his hand to caress her neck, Adam accidentally brushed the shoulder of Belle’s chemise, and it fell away exposing the majority of her right breast. They both stopped, realisation washing over them. This was by far the most intimate situation they had found themselves in. Adam looked into Belle’s eyes as she reached to cover herself. Just as she grasped the sleeve of the nightgown, something stopped her. She was gazing at him intensely, and he felt a thrill of surprise as she let go of the sleeve to reach behind his neck and gently bring his head towards her. 

Belle’s wishes were clear, despite her silence. Adam took her delicate, erect nipple into his mouth and she brushed her other hand through his hair. She let out a soft sigh of relief and shifted closer to him, allowing him to stimulate her nerve endings with greater force. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Adam wondered where Belle had learned that she enjoyed this sensation. Perhaps it was purely instinctive. He was about to slip off the other shoulder of her chemise when she pulled back from him. He looked up at her, somewhat surprised, and she said in a husky voice, “I would like a turn.”


	3. Chapter 3

Belle’s head was spinning. One minute they were kissing, the next she had found herself vulnerable as her chemise slipped off of her shoulder. Instead of covering herself back up, she had given in to desire and had proceeded to guide Adam’s head downwards. The feeling of his lips against her nipple was like nothing she’d ever experienced before. In the past she’d experimented with touching certain parts of herself but had always found her own stimulation less than satisfying. 

A thought began to bubble up in her mind as she stroked her hand through Adam’s soft hair. Just as he made to reach for her other sleeve she stopped him, telling him she wished to have a turn. Looking into his expectant blue eyes, she asked him to remove his robe. “This as well?” He whispered somewhat hesitantly, indicating his nightshirt. Belle nodded, never breaking eye contact.

Adam got to his feet and let his robe drop to the floor. He lifted his nightshirt over his head in silence and stood before Belle, completely naked. She took a moment to look at him, as she could tell that his arousal had diminished any embarrassment he might have normally felt. She’d seen drawings of nude men in books, but they couldn’t possibly compare to this. His body was lean but strong, his chest covered in soft curls of sandy blonde hair that reached down over his stomach and gathered between his thighs. Worried that she would lose her nerve, Belle reached out and placed a hand over Adam’s heart in order to distract herself from his most intimate area. She moved slightly and brushed her thumb over his nipple, then she propped herself up and took it into her mouth. Adam let out a tiny moan as she swirled her tongue around the small, hard peak. He moved as close as he could to her and placed a kiss on top of her head. Belle broke away suddenly. 

“I wish I could kiss your whole body.” She sighed, looking longingly up at Adam. He looked back at her, and realised just how far they’d actually come in so little time.

“You can.” He responded. “However, my beautiful Belle, perhaps for now we should only look, not touch. I want to experience... well, everything, with you. Of course I don’t just mean intimacy, I dream of us sharing a life together. Despite that, we aren’t even promised to one another yet.” As he said this, Adam moved to sit beside Belle on her bed, feeling the first hint of regret that he’d been so reckless in coming through the secret door.

“Yet?” Belle responded hopefully, trying to suppress her feelings of disappointment regarding Adam’s rejection of her suggestion. Adam could sense Belle’s vulnerability and in that instant he made his decision. He moved to bend down on one knee.

“I will always love you Belle. I wish for nothing more than to become your husband. I will honour and protect you all of our lives. Will you be my wife?” 

Belle threw her arms around Adam’s neck. Her response was almost unintelligible as she had buried her face into his hair, however he could make out a muffled cry.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Adam held Belle tightly and realised from the damp patch on his bare shoulder that she was crying. She pulled away from him and they looked into to each other’s eyes. Adam was about to lean in to kiss Belle, however she stopped him.

“Perhaps it’d be best if you got dressed?” They both started to laugh, and tears welled up again in Belle’s eyes due to the mix of emotions she was feeling. 

Adam reached out to wipe away Belle’s tears, still laughing.

“You know,” he said, becoming more serious, “We needn’t wait long. I can’t explain how much I want to be with you, in the most intimate way. Please don’t think that I don’t.” At this he cupped her cheek and looked at her intently. “I want it to be perfect for you. For you to have no regrets, and for that to happen, I feel we should be married.” Belle placed her hand over his. 

“Thank you.” She said softly. “I understand.”


End file.
